I hate that I like you
by The Next Marauder
Summary: If Lily's feelings suddenly changed towards James, how exacltly would she take it? And what would James say? Or, more to the point, what would he do? OneShot. Please RR!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter related. But I do own the chair I am sitting in. Even though my parents paid for it...

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to my friend Lynelle, AKA Kenny, because today was her last day at school, and on the 16th of August she's flying out to Thailand for 2 years! I'll miss you so much LY!

**A/N:** Ok, ok, I know this is a reall short story, but the idea got pushed into my head and I couldn't get it out. Please enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't a normal night, but then again it never usually was. As James Potter walked down the stairs from his dormitory, still smiling from the chaos inside that he had left, he glanced over to the fire. And there she was--the object of his desire.

Since he was now in seventh year that meant he had spent seven years trying to get her, and had still failed. She was staring into the fire, her face illuminated by the flickering flames. And yet he noticed the smallest details – the way her fringe fell into her face, the way her arms were wrapped around herself, and the tear tracks snaking their way down her face.

Although they had only been on a truce for a few weeks, James was compelled to do something. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

He slowly walked from one side of the common room to the fire, noticing that there wasn't anyone else there besides him and Lily.

"Lily?" he asked quietly, taking care not to sound cocky or self absorbed. She showed recognition by lifting her head a fraction of an inch, but she said nothing. James took this as a sign to proceed and he walked to the side of the armchair.

He watched as a fresh tear rolled down the side of her face, but she made no noise.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Lily seemed to snap back into reality and she quickly wiped her face clean.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she chocked out.

She stood up slowly and moved to go past James but he stood still.

"Lily, that didn't seem like nothing."

"It wasn't anything," she defended. "Excuse me, I need to get past."

But James didn't move.

James didn't want to move.

"Lily?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched but he didn't remove it, because he saw fresh tears in her eyes. "Lily?" he asked again.

"Please move?" she asked, looking into his hazel eyes with her tear filled green ones.

"Only if you tell me what's bothering you," he stood his ground. He realised then that he hadn't taken his had off of her shoulder, and that she had not taken it off herself.

She mumbled something quietly and then made a move to leave, but James took his hand off her shoulder and grabbed her arms. "Lily?"

"I hate it," she said, and then tried to move away again, tears rolling down her face.

"Hate what?" he asked curiously, searching for an answer.

"I hate it," she said again. And this time she let out a sound. A chocked out whimper as she fell into his arms sobbing. James was caught off guard, but quickly gained his demure as he wrapped his arms around her, savouring the moment.

After a while Lily stopped sobbing and pulled back from the embrace.

"What do you hate?" asked James.

She looked away but he turned her face so she looked into his eyes. They filled with tears again.

"I hate that I like you," she said, never taking her eyes off his.

James was once again caught off guard. And if he showed it, he quickly covered up.

"And why is that so bad?" he asked, not wanting the conversation to stop.

"Because I'm meant to hate you," she murmured.

"Who says?" he asked, still looking into her eyes.

"Well… no one really," she said, returning his gaze.

"Then why does it matter?" he asked.

"It doesn't," she breathed.

And in the silence of the moment he leaned forward and she obliged, and they fell into a kiss, which was the start of something that would go on forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Nawww! Ok, so now you've read it, tell me what you think! If you want i'll even reply! 


End file.
